The Queen's Sister
by cma911123
Summary: Zira was banished from her own land by her father. The land that she was supposed to rule. Part of her is glad to get away from her father, but it also meant leaving her beloved little sister behind. Luckily she found her way way to the Pride Land, where she meets Scar and becomes queen after all. But what happens when Zira's sister shows up with her newborn cubs?
1. Zira Comes To The Pride Lands

Zira was walking at the border of the Pride Land. The gound was dry and there were almost no signs of life. Zira didn't mind. She was thankful that Scar had decided to take her into his kingdom. He saved her life, in every way possible.

When Zira was younger her father insisted for her to mate with a male he sorted out for her, and when she refused he attacked her and banished her from his lands. She left with her pride broken and many wounds on her face. The tear in her ear never seemed to heal and after having many infections in the wound she doubted that it would ever heal properly.

As the oldest daughter to King Mbaya of the Great Plains Zira was born and raised to be a queen, but she had never gotten close to rule. Her father wished for a male to take over the throne and had trained Zira such as one.

He had been very harsh to Zira and part of her was glad to get away from him. But her whole being hated the life as a rouge, having to go hungry and not knowing when her next meal would be. She was simply not used to such discomfort.

Besides she missed her beloved sister Nzuri. They used to be best friends, and now she would never see her again.

When she first stumbled upon the Pride Lands she thought that it was abandoned considering how deserted it seemed. It reminded her of her homeland in the plain, so she decided to stay there for a while. That was where she met him.

At first Zira had been afraid at the silhouette of another male lion. She feared that he was going to kill her. Having gone without food for so long, she was too weak to defend herself. But as soon as he stepped out of the darkness and she could see straight into his green eyes, something made her feel calm.

Scar inspected her from top to toe and growled lowly.

"Who are you?" For some reason Zira was not as afraid as she should have been in presence of another male.

"My name Zira, I used to be the princess of the Great Plain", Zira said. "But my father banished me before I could take over the crown. I mean no harm, I'm simply trying to find a place to rest."

"Very well", Scar said. Zira remained motionless as the watched the male circle her. "You may come", he said.

"You won't hurt me?" Zira asked.

"I never said that, but to me it seems like you need a place to stay. You can either come along now or starve here in the waste-lands."

Zira quietly followed him. She couldn't take her eyes of him.

"What do they call you, my lord?" She asked after a while.

"I am King Scar of the Pride Lands", he said without looking at her.

"Scar? What an unusual name."

Scar snorted upon her remark.

"Well, it's not really my name anyway."

"What is your real name then, my lord?"

"None of your bee's wax. You should always address me as 'Your highness' or 'Your majesty'. Now let's get a move on", Scar said, looking rather grumpy.

"Yes, Your highness."


	2. Between Two Queens

**Author's note:**** Thank you so much for favorites, reviews and follows! It really means a lot to me!**

A few months later Zira lay down on the Pride Rock and looked over the land. Her land. Scar had quickly reveiled his intentions of making her his queen. He was apparently impressed to have stumbled upon a princess. Besides, the other lioness that was supposed to be his mate run away, luckily for Zira. How ever on earth someone would want to run away from him.

Zira admired Scar and even grew to love him. She'd do anything for him. Some days she would travel miles, even outside of their borders in order to hunt for him and his hyenas.  
Zira didn't pay much attention to the hyenas anymore. At first she's been shocked, and even scared but as they showed to be rather dimwit and easy to manipulate she thought of them as no threat anymore.

The other lionesses had taken her into the pride with warmth, but all of them told her to beware of Scar. She ignored them, and on the contrary spent as much time with him as possible. The closer she got to him, the more distance the other lionesses kept from her. She didn't mind though. Who needed them anyway?

As she watched her land an older lioness came up behind her. It was Sarabi, the former queen of the land and the only lioness that Zira respected.

"Good morning, Zira", Sarabi greeted. She had as usual a mild tone to her voice.

"Good morning", Zira replied.

"You look down today dear. Is something the matter?" The older lioness asked.

"No", Zira lied. But truth was, something was the matter. For months Scar had been going on and on about Zira giving him heirs to the trone. Thing is it never seemed to happen, and no matter how hard she tried it seemed like it was not meant to be. Zira felt awful about it.

"You know Zira, it is much warmer to sleep next to us other lionesses by the foot of the Pride Rock", Sarabi said. Scar and Zira were the only ones who were allowed to sleep in the cave of the Pride Rock. Zira shivered. It was cold and she missed having someone to sleep next to. Scar hardly ever sleep next to her. He was barely home at all during sleeping hours.

"We won't bite you", Sarabi said and smiled.

"Thank you", Zira said and followed Sarabi down to where the other lionesses were.

"Hey, Sarabi. There is something I need to ask you", Zira said.

"Of course, dear", Sarabi answered.

"You had a cub, didn't you?" Sarabi's eyes filled up with sadness, which Zira didn't even notice.

"I did", she replied shortly.

"Did you and your mate have to try very long before you got pregnant?"

"Me and my Mufasa didn't have to try long at all, but other lions can not have youngs at all. I guess it depends."

"Do you think I'll be able to give Scar a hire?"

"Don't worry Zira", Sarabi said and smiled. "You are still young and you have many years to try."

Zira remained quiet. It was a relief to hear that from an experienced mother.  
"Thank you Sarabi. You truly are a nice person", Zira said finally.

To Zira's surprise the other lionesses seemed to be happy to see her walking down with Sarabi. They all piled up in order to keep warm and they talked about all and nothing.

Zira almost felt bad when Scar returned, closely accompanied by three hyenas and demanded her to follow him up on the Pride Rock.

"Call us if you need us", was the last words the old queen told Zira before she obeyed and went up the rock.

"What is it, my love?" Zira asked.

"What do you think you were doing, talking with those commoners?"

"I just.. they were friendly, and I was cold. I thought it would be nice to spend some time with a few other females. They are our subjects and after all, they mean a lot to the pride."

"I don't suppose you know what they say about you when you're not around?" Scar said and looked resentful.

"What do you mean?" Zira asked and started to feel unease.

"About them being jealous of you. I reckon the only reason they had to invite you down to them was so they could hurt you, or even kill you if they got the chance."

"No, no that's not true. We never even spoke about such things."

"Of course not. You don't think they want you to know, do you?" Scar said.

Zira felt awful. How could she had been so blind? How did they make her fall for such an easy trick?

"Zira, my darling", Scar said. "Don't bother your time with them. As long as we've got each other we'll be fine."

"Yes, my love!" Zira said and buried her head in Scar's black mane.

"I'm only looking after you. I want what's best for you", Scar said. Zira didn't the how he grinned spitefully behind her back, while the hyenas were laughing manically.


	3. Regretful Mercy

**Author's note: In this chapter Chumvi makes an apperance. He doesn't have a very important role right now, but he's needed in the latter chapters :)  
****Thank you for reading!**

As the days passed, Zira isolated herself more and more from the other lionesses. If anyone talked to her, she quickly turned her back and left.

Everyone's mood became worse and worse, due the the constant famine. The little food they had were quickly devoured by the hyenas. Zira's temper got the best of her most of the times and soon the other lionesses learned to stay away from her.

She was always angry and grumpy, but whenever Scar was around, she'd behave like an angel. She wanted to be useful to him, she wanted him to love her.

One dark night many days later, Zira walked around the withered landscape by herself. She was lonely. She knew that Scar had a lot to do, being king and all. Her belly was rumbling loudly and screamed for food.

The land looked depressed and Zira was in a lousy mood. Mostly because she hadn't had the nerve to tell Scar about her being pregnant yet. She had known for a few days and she had been so happy. But like the rest of them, Scar was horribly moody and she wanted the moment to be perfect.

Not before long, she was accompanied by a female hyena, who apparently seemed to be the leader of the hyena clan. Shenzi was her name.

"What do you want?" Zira snapped.

"Nothing particular, just out for a walk", Shenzi said slyly. "What about you, queenie?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll address me more formally", Zira growled.

"Sheesh, in a bad mood are we?"

"Go away and leave me alone."

"Hey, since you are the lion queen and all, this subject must regard you as well."

"What is it now then?" Zira rolled her eyes

"My clan is hungry. We have even less food than we used to before Scar took the throne. What are you going to do about it?"

"Why are you always whining? Go hunt for yourselves, you are not invalids", Zira snapped. The appearance of two other hyenas, including the one they called Ed, made her take back what she'd just said.

"Banzai, Ed! Go away! Ladies only!" Shezi yelled angrily at them.

"How were we supposed to know that?" Banzai whined.

"Just go!" Shenzi said.

Ed made a wierd protesting sound, as his tung hang out of his mouth. It disgusted Zira.

"But we have news! Since Scar is not around we have to report to the queen", Ed said.

"What is it this time? Let me guess, you're out of food again?"

"That's not news", Banzai mumbled.

"Come again?" Zira said and revieled her long sharp claws and bared her fangs.

"Nothing! But that's not it! There is a rouge male lion by the waterhole!"

"What?" Zira said and she didn't really know what to do. Scar was not around to handle this and she couldn't help the other lionesses for help. She had to take matters into her own paws and face the intruder. Hopefully Scar would be pleased if she managed to take it on by herself. What if he was after the Pride Lands?

Zira saw no other option than to bring the three hyenas with her.

"You three, you're going with me", she growled as they went to the waterhole.

Zira ordered the hyenas to keep close as she got closer to what ever was left of the waterhole. She was an excellent hunter and she moved without making a sound.

At the edge of the waterhole stood a dark brown lion and greedily drank water. Every now and then he looked up to search for enemies.  
He was not very old, just a little younger than herself. Zira decided to ambush him and take him by surprise. She just had to get a little closer first.

In a matter of seconds Zira charged and had him pinned to the ground.

"No, please!" He said. His voice was filled with fear and it made Zira believe that he'd really only come for water.

"What do you want here?" She growled.

"Please, I was just so thirsty, I wasn't even going to hunt on your land!"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Chumvi." He said. "I used to spend some of my cubhood here. I was trying to find my friends, but I couldn't find them."

Zira growled. Her mind went through an emotional roller coaster at that particular moment. A part of her felt a little sorry for Chumvi, so she let him go.

"Don't tell anyone you were here, and I will show you mercy", she said, while glaring at him.

"Thank you ma'am", he said.

"Now leave!"

He left immediately, but not before turning to her and said:

"Thank you! I will not forget this!"

Zira snorted. After Chumvi had disappeared she remembered that the hyenas were watching her and the would most likely tell Scar that she let the intruder go. She became nervous and didn't want to head home, just in case Scar would be there and the hyenas would have told him.

As she suspected the hyenas were gone when she came for them on the place she'd told them to stay. Worry made her stomach hurt and she started to think that there would never be a good time to tell Scar about their child. If he was mad with her, then maybe she could calm him down and get him into a good mood when she told him.

She waited a long time before going home. When she got to the Pride Rock, the lionesses sat on the foot of it and looked at her bypass them without saying anything. Sarabi looked worryingly at her, as if she sensed that something was wrong.

Zira swallowed and climbed up the giant rock.

Scar was there as she'd expected and he didn't look very happy.

"Hello my love", she said as she got to him. She tried to nuzzle her head on him, but the act of affection remained unanswered.

"Zira, did you speak to the hyenas today?" Scar demanded.

"Yes, I did. Shenzi said something about the hyena clan being hungry."

"Those idiots. All the do is think of food. Shenzi was here too. Zira, I must say I'm surprised at you."

"Why, my love?"

"Letting an intruder go doesn't really seem like you."

"I'm sorry. But he seemed so lost and I felt sorry for him..."

"It does not seem like you", Scar said and looked right into her eyes and growled deeply.

"No it doesn't", Zira said weakly.

"Good. Now leave me", he said and turned to walk into the cave.

Zira's heart pounded. Now was as good as ever to tell him about the cub.

"Scar, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Scar stopped in his tracks. He turned around and gave her and apathetic look.

"Good. Then you're not completely worthless", was all he said before entering the cave.

Zira felt heartbroken. That was his reaction? She'd thought it over so many times in her head, of how perfect it would be, how delighted Scar would be. How they would raise their son together, with love.

All of that seemed lost now. If only she would have finished Chumvi off, instead of letting him go. She was weak and Scar wouldn't want to have a weak queen. She wanted to be strong like him, so that she could live up to his expectation, to be what he wanted her to be.

She needed to learn to be crueler to rule with an iron fist, just like him.

She'd get his attention, for sure and he would love her, just as much as she loved him.


	4. An Unwanted Child

After many days and nights had passed, Zira gave birth to an unusually small and scruffy cub. Scar monitored it carefully and made clear over how disappointed he was that there was only one cub.

Zira had kept to herself for the rest of the pregnancy and she still wanted to be alone with her tiny baby. She was disappointed over how small he was.

"Well, you not much of a lion, are you?" She felt spiteful towards the baby, as if she wanted to blame him for the way Scar had been treating her, so she decided to give him a bad name.

"I'm going to call you Nuka", she told the tiny cub. "It means 'stink' and it suits you." Nuka turned his little face at his mother's and meowed weakly.

Unlike she was supposed to Zira had given birth to Nuka, quite a bit from the Pride Rock. She wanted to make sure she was safe. All of the hyenas were roaming around with hunger in their eyes and a lion cub would be a tasty snack for them. Even a prince.

And she still couldn't trust the other lionesses. Scar had told her the were jealous of her, and they would most certainly kill Nuka whenever they had the chance so that anyone of them could give Scar another heir.

The place she'd chosen was under the rib cage of a large elephant skeleton. It provided safety and Zira would detect intruders easily. She didn't want to go back to Scar with this pathetic excuse of a son. He would hate him. And her too for that matter, for giving him an ugly and weak child.

She didn't know what to do, it may even be best if she left the Pride Rock with Nuka. Maternal instinct kept her from abandoning him, but she didn't really feel anything for her own child. None the less, she'd starve if she stayed out here. She needed to go back soon.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She looked up and noticed that it was Sarabi. She held a large chunk of meat between her jaws and once Zira told her it was alright, she went in under the rib cage to the new mother and her child. She placed the meat in front of Zira.

"It's not much, finding prey is not easy these days, but take this. You'll need it", Sarabi said.  
Zira looked skeptically at Sarabi, but accepted the meat and devoured it in just a few seconds.

"How are you Zira? Did all go well?" Sarabi asked. "May I see your son?" Zira nodded her head slowly and rose to her feet, reveling the tiny sleeping Nuka.

Sarabi smiled.

"He's beautiful", she said.

"No, he's not. He's tiny and look at what a mess he is."

"Zira, no. He's just a baby", Sarabi said. "He'll grow bigger and stronger every day."

"But he can never be a king. I wanted to give Scar a worthy heir so badly, but all I get is this? I can't go back with this!" Sarabi remained quiet.

Sarabi knew that Scar had a short temper and never settled for anything but the best. But it was his cub and she believed that all parents loved their children no matter what they looked like or what they did. She would.

"What's his name?" Sarabi asked.

"It's Nuka."

Sarabi smiled and left the two alone and walked back to the Pride Rock. She felt truly sorry for the poor little Nuka.

In a few days Zira returned to the Pride Rock after all. She'd always end up feeling bad for Scar even after only thinking of leaving. She held little Nuka by his back, unlike other lionesses who carefully carried their cubs by the skin of their neck.

When Zira approached the hyenas they sort of looked like as if she was carrying a chunk of meat between her teeth. The other lionesses praised her and told her what a beautiful baby it was, but Zira disagreed. Every praise made her feel sick and she hated them for their false enthusiasm.

The cub was ugly, and Scar didn't like him. End of story. He wasn't over enthusiastic about his son, but at least he didn't kill him.

Days passed and Nuka grew stronger everyday. He was a happy cub, who loved to explore and play, even though Zira's constant attempts to raise him strictly. He was skinny and dirty almost all of the time and since there were no other cubs around for him to play with he was almost always alone.

"Mother! Mother, wake up, we're going to miss it!" He called to Zira one night a few months later. She was sleeping soundly, for once next to Scar. Those moments were rare. She really didn't want to go anywhere.

"Nuka, I don't care", she said, only semi-awake. "Go bother some hyenas."

"But moooom!" Nuka said and looked sad. "You told me that we were going to see it!"

"Well, I changed my mind", Zira snapped. The poor little lion cub sat down in front of his parents. He would never dare to bother his father the way he did to his mother.

"Can I at least go alone then?" Nuka asked.

"Go, just don't bother me", Zira replied annoyed. Nuka looked disappointed, but was glad he was allowed to leave. He wanted to watch the stars, which were shining brightly without a single cloud in the sky. He crept down the Pride Rock as quietly as he could, hoping that he didn't wake any other lioness up.

"Where are you going?" A voice called to him from behind. It was Sarabi.

"Aunt Sarabi! I was just going out to see the stars. Mother promised to go with me, but she was tired."

"It's a shame that you should go alone. Especially in the middle of the night", Sarabi said worried.

"But I really want to see them! Mother said that I could!"

"Yes, that's nice, but I still think I should go with you."

Nuka beamed up like a sun.

"Really?! That would be so awesome!"

They went to a place that Sarabi remembered used to be a beautiful grassland. But now all that's left of it was a dried up broken piece of land. But there were no dead trees to block their view anyway.

Nuka was swept away in amazement over how beautiful the stars were.

"Look at those stars! Do you see them Sarabi? Wow!"

Sarabi smiled. The young cub reminded her of her lost Simba in one way. She missed him terribly much. Right there she decided to do anything she could to ensure that Nuka was taken proper care of, as his parents didn't seem to care about the poor cub. An who knew? He would perhaps become a great king someday in the future if only being showed a litte compasion.

"Hey Nuka, do you know what?" Sarabi said.

"No, what?"

"I had a son about your age. He would have been your cousin, if he was still alive."

"Wow, really? Then I could have played with him! What happened to him?"

"He was killed in a stampede. But do you know something?"

The little cub shook his head.

"Nobody ever dies as long as we remember them. Both my mate and my Simba are still with us. They are here as stars, looking down on us and making sure that we are happy."

"They are?" Nuka said in amazement and gazed upon the vast sky.

"Yes. My mate Mufasa, who was the king before your father, used to tell our son that whenever he felt lonely he could always ask the stars for guidance. All the great kings of the past are there, eager to help you whenever you need them."

"You mate is in the stars?" Nuka asked and looked at Sarabi with wide, sad eyes.

"Yes he is. But I still talk to him sometimes, and I know that he can hear me."

"Do all great kings go to the stars when they die?"

"Yes Nuka, that's right."

The little cubs face was suddenly filled with sadness that even made Sarabi's heart ache.

"I don't think my father will", he said after a while.

"Nuka, why do you say that?

"You said only great kings are up there. My father is not a great king."

"Oh, Nuka", Sarabi said sadly and gently reached for him with her paw to bring him closer to her. She gently held the tiny cub cradled in front of her and embraced him as if he were her own son.

She suffered with him, the unwanted and loveless child. He didn't deserve to live the way he did and she would make sure he felt loved and safe. No that she had no own children to take care of, she would help young Nuka out in anyway she could.

"But do you want to know something?" Sarabi asked. Nuka nodded.

"When I was a cub, I used to play with your father. Back when he was a cub, he was kind, smart and generous."

"Really?" Nuka asked. Imagining his father like that was unthinkable to him.

"Yes, really. But something inside of him snapped the day your grandmother Uru died. His father Ahdi tried to console him, but he isolated himself more and more. And then when your uncle Mufasa died too.. It must have been difficult for him. Try not to judge him, Nuka. He haven't had an easy life."

Nuka nodded.

"That's a good boy", Sarabi smiled and nuzzled Nuka, who smiled widely upon the act of affection that he missed so desperately.


	5. Birth Of Disaster

Zira was furious. How dared someone tell her how to raise her own child. After Nuka and Sarabi came back from the star gazing night Sarabi had the nerve to tell her how sad Nuka seemed and how important it was for her to show him empathy. He was her cub and she was the queen. It was as if Sarabi didn't think she was a good enough mother to her cub. She forbid Nuka to see Sarabi, or any of the other lionesses.

"But mother, that's not fair!" Nuka yelled to her.

"Oh shut up! You do not get to decide what I think is best for you!"

"If you thought about what was best for me, you wouldn't keep me here, all alone every day! I love Sarabi more than I love you and I wish _she_ was my mother instead!" Nuka snapped, but immediately regretted what he said. He fell quiet and looked at his mother with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean that", he said with a shaking voice.

"Nuka. You are the future king of this land. Things will not always go your way and you will end up being alone most of your life. If you can't learn handle it now, when are you going to learn?" Zira growled.

"He will not be the king", a hoarse voice said from behind them. The black maned lion glared at Nuka with resent in his eyes. Zira looked at him with wide eyes.

"But... but he is your first born son, my love."

"That doesn't mean that he is fit to be a king. Just look at him Zira. Do you honestly believe that he's got what it takes?"

Zira looked at Nuka, whose face was soaked with tears.

"No, my love you are right. He's too weak and I don't think he's ever going to learn. But we may not get any other cubs. He may be your only heir."

"In that case I shall have to go on and live forever, if you do not give me another heir."

"But, my love, I am doing the best I can!" Zira said.

"In that case there would be more cubs around, now wouldn't it? And as for you", Scar said and turned to Nuka. "Get out of my sight."

The crying cub gladly obeyed and left the Pride Rock

"I forbid him to go to the other lionesses", Zira said. "They will corrupt him. I am trying to raise him properly but it's difficult while the others are interfering."

"Maybe he would need his mother to keep a better eye on him?" Scar said.

"I can't do that. I'm the leader of the hunting party. Besides Nuka needs to be more independent."

"The leader of the hunting party from now on shall be Sarabi then. You're taken off the party. Just make sure that Nuka doesn't get in trouble. Train him well and maybe he will at least be allowed to stay in the Pride Lands."

"Yes, my love", Zira replied. "But.."

"No 'but's. Just obidience."

"Yes and I will obey, but how am I going to get food if I don't hunt?"

"The other's will bring you food."

"What? But I don't want to be treated like a cub, I.."

Scar roared and approached her closely, face to face.

"Do you wish to argue?" He said.

"No, of course not, my love. You know I love you and I will do as I am told." Zira said, whilst almost sobbing.

Sometimes she was scared of him, but the thought of living without him scared her even more. Whilst Scar retired to the cave, Zira remained on the peak of Pride Rock. She could no longer prevent the tears to fall from her eyes.

What was she really doing? Why did she so desperately need Scar's approval for everything she did? Why did her child have to suffer just because Scar didn't think he was good enough? She decided to go and find Nuka.

Nuka couldn't hold his tears back. He sobbed violently and felt as if he'd never be happy again. His buried his face against Sarabi and she embraced him tightly.

"There, there little one. It's alright", she whispered.  
It was even more upsetting to disobey his mother and go to see the other lionesses anyway, but he felt like it didn't matter anyway. He wasn't good enough for his parents but the lionesses accepted him, and maybe even loved him.

"Why do I have to be so weak? I wish I was bigger, so that father could accept me! I would take great care of this land, I'd be a great king! I want to go to the stars too someday!"

"Nuka, my dear. You are not weak. You are the bravest, strongest little lion of the whole pride."

"Then why does my parents not love me?"

"They do love you. Some people.. they have a weird way of showing their love."  
Nuka's tears seemed endless. Sarabi gently nuzzled him and whispered.

"I know that you are suffering, but things will be better, little one. Someday this land will be restored to it's former beauty and you will stand on the edge of the Pride Rock and look over your work with pride. You place among the stars is already reserved for you. Just try to be strong until we get there."

The two of them barely noticed when Zira walked up to them. She looked tiredly at them and sighed.

"Nuka", she said, with a stern voice that made the tiny cub shiver. "Come, Nuka."

"Listen to your mother, dear. I'll wait here when you get back. You can always come to me if something is bothering you", she said defiantly and looked Zira right in the eyes.

"Thank you Auntie Sarabi", Nuka said, sounding absolutely miserable. Zira glared at Sarabi before turning her back on her and left with Nuka

Zira and Nuka walked a while without saying anything to each other. Finally Zira broke the silence.

"Nuka, you know that you are my dear son, and that I love you very much."

"I know, mother."

"You know that Scar wouldn't be so mean to you in only you made an effort to meet his expectations.

"But, mother I'm already trying as hard as I can. Sarabi told me that.."

"Forget what Sarabi said, Nuka! Don't you see? The other lionesses wants to kill you, including Sarabi! They tried to kill me once, but Scar interfered. They are jealous of us! They want to take the land from Scar!"

"So let them! I know that father handles a lot of pressure, being king and all, but I don't understand why he won't prioritize us first!"

"Nuka, being king means having many more responsibilities than you and me could ever imagine. I'm truly sorry for what he said to you, I wish he never did. But we need to be supportive in his choices. He needs us", Zira said.

Nuka was silent.

"Can't you understand that, my son?"

Nuka flinched. It was the first time Zira actually had referred to him as her son.

"What did you say?" Nuka asked.

"My son", Zira said and nuzzled him. He laughed. Finally Zira had confirmed him. He was her son and she was his mother.

"Do you promise me to stay away from the sly, bad lionesses?"

"I promise!" Nuka happily said and leaned on his mother, expecting a hug. But Zira didn't hug her son.

Only a few days later Zira found out that she was pregnant again. This time she told Scar right away and he seemed pleased. Nuka was overjoyed over the fact that he was going to be a big brother. He would finally get a playmate, or two.

Zira was worried though. What if the new cub turned out to be a disgrace like Nuka? Would Scar love it anyway, or would he drive it out of the land?

Ever since Zira had gotten off the hunting duty she spent her days resting, or sleeping. Nuka didn't go near the other lionesses anymore so there was no reason to worry. Only thing was the he hyenas loved to pick on him. Zira had seen them do so, but she figured that he wouldn't learn anything if she constantly came to the rescue. At least she knew they wouldn't kill him, only bully him around a little.

Finding food in the Pride Lands was close to impossible and Zira was actually thankful not having to take any part of the hunting. As days passed she became lazier and lazier, as she didn't have to lift a paw. Letting the other lionesses bring her and Nuka food was practical and comfortable and Zira though giving up her pride for this was a cheap price to pay.

Months passed and when the time came for Zira to give birth she left the Pride Rock, just as she had done when Nuka was born.  
She had a feeling of unease and she couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard she tried. Something was wrong.

And she'd been right. The two cubs that she gave birth to were stillborn.


	6. Love Dies And Hearts Corrupts

Zira was too devastated and ashamed to go home. How could she face Scar without the cubs? He would never speak to her again, maybe he would chose another lioness as his queen, as she was apparently not meant to give him strong heirs? She couldn't bear the thought of that, so she left the Pride Lands.

She walked for many days, without eating and drinking and soon she was too tired to go on. She sat down in the shadow of a tree in the noon to try to shield herself from the heat of the sun, when suddenly she saw a strange silhouette that she felt like she needed to investigate, as it was a possibility that it may be some scavenger leftovers and she desperatly needed food.

As she came closer she realized that it was a lioness. Poor thing must have been killed from dehydration. But when Zira stood just beside it she realized that the lioness wasn't dead yet. It rose it's head and looked at her.  
Zira's heart skipped a beat. It was Nzuri, her beloved sister.

"Zira? Is it really you?" Nzuri whispered tiredly.

"Nzuri, what happened to you?" Zira asked and nuzzled her sister. That's when she realized that Nzuri held on to two tiny newborn cubs.

Zira grabbed Nzuri by the skin of her neck and tried to get her up and walking. Nzuri wobbled a little but managed to stay on her legs. They took a cub each and went on to sit in the shade.

"You just rest here, I will find you something to eat", Zira said. For the first time in forever she actually felt like she needed to protect someone. Finding food wasn't easy and Zira had to settle with an old carcass that she stole from the scavengers. It was not much, but hopefully enough for the moment.  
She didn't take any food herself, it was more important to give it to Nzuri.  
Her sister gave her a thankful smile as she took the little meat that was left.

"Why are you here Nzuri? Why did you leave our kingdom?"

"I was looking for you", Nzuri replied. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at her long lost sister.

"It was unfair what father did to you, so I left as well." The tiny cubs meowed softly as they spoke and Nzuri nuzzled them lovingly. "But after searching far and wide, I thought that you were dead. That's when I met Chumvi."

Zira remembered that name, but could it really be te same Chumvi who's life she's spared?

"So, you were thinking about creating your own pride?" Zira asked and looked at the two cubs. For being twins, they didn't resemble each other very much. One of them, the bigger one had a light, almost orange fur, just like her mother. The smaller one had dark fur, much like the Chumvi that Zira remembered and it had dark eyes. The could only be a few days old, tops.

"Yes", Nzuri said.

"But where is Chumvi now then?"

"I don't know, he's been gone for so long and we haven't had much to eat.. He was so weak when he left. I.. I'm starting to doubt that he's ever going to come back", Nzuri said as her eyes teared up. She looked very tired herself and she was basically a walking skeleton, considering how scrawny she was.

"And Zira. I'm very weak too. I've tired but I haven't been able to let go, until now."

"What do you mean?" Zira asked.

"I can die in peace now. Having met you at least one more time. Please Zira, will you look after my cubs when I'm gone?"

"Nzuri I'm not going to let you die! Don't you dare to give up just yet!" Zira said desperately.

"Do you promise to look after them?" Nzuri asked.

"Of course I do. You're my sister!"

"I'm glad. Thank you Zira."

"But I won't do it if you just give up! I will help you get back to health, I'm here with you now!" Zira almost shouted, which upset the cubs a little.

The following days, Zira pushed herself to the limit trying to keep Nzuri alive, but it was a hopeless cause. Within a few days, she fell asleep and didn't wake up again. Zira was devastated, even more than when she found out her cubs were stillborn. She wept and tried to remember all the good times they had. Nzuri was the only one who always had been there for her. Even when Zira was banished Nzuri had left the safety of the pride to come look for her.

The tiny cubs meowed helplessly and Zira knew that she had to keep her promise to her beloved sister. She would look after the cubs as if they were her own. But how could she keep them alive all by herself. Suddenly a thought struck her. Scar was expecting her to come back with cubs. He never had to know that the cubs weren't his own. She could take them back to the Pride Lands and tell Scar that they were his. They were already much bigger than Nuka had been when he was their age, so hopefully he'd accept them. Full of hope she returned to the Pride Lands with her new children.

Scar inspected them carefully and actually smiled. The bigger, orange cub was female and the other dark brown one was male.

Scar smiled at Zira, which made her heart melt out of happiness.

"Have you picked out names for them yet?" Scar asked her. It struck Zira that Nzuri never told her what the cubs were called.

"No, dear. Why don't we do that together?"

"Vitani", Scar said. "The female shall be a great warrior, so she needs a warrior name. Vitani will suit her."

"What about the male?"

Scar looked at him for a while, and then said:

"Kovu. Being my heir and next to the throne, he needs a name that resembles mine." **(Author's note: Kovu means '_scar_' and Vitani means '_I am battle/war_')**

Zira barely could hold her happiness back. Not only did Scar believe that they were really his, he also chose one of them to be the next king of the Pride Land. She felt glad for Nzuri.

Nuka looked at his little siblings happily.

"When are they going to be old enough for me to play with them?" He asked with enthusiasm.

"Not yet, Nuka", Zira said. She was delighted and her good mood stayed even after Scar had left. Zira thought of Nzuri and looked to the sky. She'd definitely be able to take care of her sister's children now.

A few days later Scar was in an awful mood. The hyenas wouldn't stop nagging about food and the lionesses constantly went on and on about how there were no food. From the cave on the Pride Rock, Zira could hear how Scar called for Sarabi. She didn't hear much of what they said or what happened. The only thing she heard was how Scar yelled:

"I am _ten_ times the king Mufasa was!"

Then she heard the roar of a lion, which she didn't recognize. She went to the entrance of the cave and saw a big male lion, with golden pelt and a reddish/brown mane. He looked very majestic.

"Mother, what's going on?" Nuka asked."

"Shut up!" Zira snapped, trying to figure out what was going on.

A lioness that Zira never had seen before emerged from the shadows and stood by the other lionesses of the pride.

"Simba is the rightful king", the stranger said and all of the other lionesses seemed to agree.

"It's your choice Scar. Either step down or fight." The golden male said.

Zira's heart stopped. He was here to claim the land. If he did, chances were he would go after her cubs. They were all she had left from Nzuri She didn't want to take that risk so she carefully grabbed them both and left as quietly as she could.

"What about me, mother?" Nuka asked. Having her mouth full trying to carry the cubs, Zira glared at him. He followed her quietly and they made it down from the Pride Rock and stayed hidden under an uprooted tree. Zira watched in horror as lightning struck the dry grass around the Pride Rock and a great fire was formed. She watched carefully, but thankfully it started to rain quite soon and the fire was soon gone.

"Nuka, stay here with your siblings. Don't let anything happen to them", Zira said.

"Yes, mother."

As Zira came closer to the Pride Rock she notices how happy the other lionesses seemed. There was not a hyena in sight, which was unusual for her to see. The golden lion stepped down from the Pride Rock. Zira's heart stopped again. Did he win? Where was Scar?

She ran to the back of the Pride Rock and found her beloved mate laying on the ground, motionless and full of wounds and bitemarks. His fur was burned due to the fire. He was dead.

"No.." Zira whispered in disbelief. "You can't be.." She went up to him and lovingly nuzzled him.

"My love, no", she cried, heartbroken once again. How much misery was she meant to go through really? She cried and cried, and she barely noticed how the new king roared to his subjects.

It was Sarabi, who noticed the crying Zira, still laying close to the dead body of Scar. She looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"Zira, I'm so sorry for your loss", she said.

"Why..?" Zira said quietly.

"Zira, please understand. Scar was a horrible lion. He murdered my mate and blamed it on my son. The land is rightfully his."

"That lion.. he is your son?" Zira said with disgust in her voice.

"Come, Zira, come with me and talk to him.

Oh, she would talk to him alright, but not after having ripped him apart. It doesn't matter what Scar did, Simba wouldn't have had to kill him.

Zira glared at the new male with hate in her eyes when she followed Sarabi to the others.  
He turned to her with a certain sadness in his eyes.

"You're Scar's mate I've heard."

She snorted at him. Hadn't it been for the other lionesses she would have charged towards him.

"I'm sorry", he said. "Scar didn't have to die."

"Then why did you kill him!?" Zira shouted, unable to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"The fire killed him. I would have gone after him if the hyenas didn't reach him first. I'm truly sorry, Zira, but the fire took them all in the end"

"You're lying!" Zira yelled. "You're a liar! The hyenas were his friends and loyal subjects! They would never harm him!"

"He used them Zira and tonight they learned the truth", Sarabi said.

"Scar was right about you", Zira said and looked at the lionesses. "You all wanted the land to yourself, you never cared about me or my cubs!"

"That's not true, Zira!" Sarabi said. "Is that why you isolated yourself all this time? Because Scar lied to you? You're our pride sister! And we have all tried to be there for you, but you pushed us away."

Zira's tears still fell, but she couldn't think of something to say.

"Look, Zira. I know I can't make up that you're mate is dead. But I can offer you and your cubs safety if you stay here in the Pride Lands. Scar was my uncle, so that means your cubs are my cousins", Simba said.

"Why should I believe you? You all hated Scar! You're probably going to kill them off as soon as you get a chance!"

"Zira, no. No matter what Scar did, he is still family and so are you and your cubs", Simba said.

Zira growled.

"They are not part of your rotten family. They are really my sisters children. I would be disgusted to have children that belonged to your pride", Zira said, of course not giving one thought of Nuka, who was Scar's real son and so, part of Simba's family.

The other lionesses gasped. Simba didn't seem like he cared at all about that.

"That won't matter Zira. Scar is already dead, and I will not have anymore blood on my paws", Simba said. "Especially not from any cubs."

"I'd rather rot than submit myself to you!" Zira roared and ran towards where her children waited for her. She and her cubs wouldn't return to the Pride Lands for many years.

**Athor's**** note:**** Thank you so much for reading! I have a bonus chapter in the making, but the main story ends here. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I had a lot o fun writing it!**


	7. The Rise Of New Hope

After leaving the Pride Land, Zira went back to her old home, the Great Plain, or the Outlands. Her father was long since dead, leaving her old mother as the only one in charge. But Zira had no sympathy for and old lioness, not even her mother.

She was after all supposed to be next in line, ever since she was born. All insecurity had left her and she was determined to rule again. Overthrowing her own mother had been an easy task, and since she actually was the princess, the other outlanders accepted her as a queen and followed her. But Zira couldn't let go of Scar, or the Pride Land, that was really still Scar's.

Zira had spies out to look after what happened in the Pride Land. When she got the news about the new princess that was born she was furious and spent her days trying to figure out different way to make Simba pay. She didn't care if an innocent little cub payed the price, Zira wanted to see the look on Simba's face when she killed his daughter before she killed him.

Food was scarce in the Outland, but at least Zira managed to keep herself and at least part of the pride alive. They had no permanent place to reside when sleeping, like Zira had in the cave of Pride Rock, so they roamed around the Outland always on the look for food. Having to take care of three youngs, Zira pointed out a few younger lionesses to hunt. It was a tough life, but the thought of one day killing Simba kept Zira going. Nuka, Kovu and Vitani grew stronger everyday.

Nuka started to look more and more like Scar, and it made Zira sad to be reminded of him so much in Nuka. So she stopped paying attention to him. She took much better care of Nzuri's children and she never told them about their real mother.

Vitani was loyal and obedient to her mother, but Kovu was very adventurous and loved to explore things on his own. This bothered Zira a lot. He was supposed to be well-behaved and obedient, like his sister. It was not unusual for him to roam away quite far from the others and Zira would always have to travel many extra miles to find him. It was such a waste of energy.

One day when she was looking for Kovu, as usual, she found him talking to another lion that she didn't recognize. A male. She ran towards them and roared, completely furious. She stood in a protective stance over Kovu and growled fiercely.

It was then she realized that it was Chumvi, Kovu's real father.

"Chumvi?" She asked surprised.

"Hey, you're the queen of the Pride Land.. who spared me that day."

"Who is he, mommy?" Little Kovu asked.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice", Zira growled.

"Please, ma'am! I just need to know. This cub, who is his mother?"

"None of your business. He belongs to my pride!"

"You knew Nzuri, didn't you? This is her child, is it not? It looks just like her.."

Zira didn't know what to say.

"That may be so, but he still belongs to my pride, and you are not welcome here."

"Then he is my child, I am his father."

"Nzuri left me in charge of him!" Zira thought it would be better not to mention that he had a daughter too. "Who are you do decide the fate of my child?" Chumvi growled.

He obviously had gained much more self confidence since their last meeting.

"Nzuri was my sister! She died, and her last wish was that I would take her cubs in and raise them as my own!"

"She died?" Chumvi asked with sadness in his voice.

"Yes and she didn't want you to care for the children. She said that you'd never come back again, that you'd left!" Twisting the truth a little was a trick that Scar had taught her.

"Mother, what does he mean?" Kovu asked.

"But.. He's my son.." Chumvi said.

Then a few other outlandes joined Zira behind her. Zira looked at them and then faced Chumvi, grinning.

"Look, you can either leave this land, without your son or.. we kill you, right here, right now." Chumvi looked absolutely devastated. He sighed sadly and lowered his head.

"Can I at least say goodbye to him?"

"Fine. Make it snappy."

Chumvi sat down and looked at Kovu.

"Hey there, little champion", he said.

"Are you really my daddy?" Kovu asked straight-forward, like any curious child would.

"That's right. You're very clever. I need to go, but I promise you that I will come back for you one day, when your 'mother'", he said and paused while gave Zira a hatred look. ".. comes to her senses. We'll be together again, my son. Be good, and do good."

"Okay daddy!" Kovu grinned.

"Now go", Zira demanded.

"Can I at least know the name of my son?"

"It's Kovu." Chumvi nodded and turned to Kovu once again.

"Remember me, Kovu. I'll return." Chumvi reluctantly left, leaving behind a infuriated Zira.

"Wow, I never knew I had a father!" Kovu said, very pleased.

"You have been very disobedient!" Zira yelled at him. "You are never to be let out of my sight again! And your siblings must never know about this!" But of course, he didn't listen to that, and he continued to explore his surrounding and go on adventures on his own, which one day brought him to the borders of the Pride Land, where he met a certain princess lioness.

Years later Zira eventually met her death in a flooded dam. She died as miserably as she'd lived, but at least she was reunited with her beloved Scar and Nuka. Some lions claimed to see three stars shining a bit to themselves, seemingly very happy to be together.

Kovu and Vitani lived in the Pride Land together with the survivors of the outlanders. The Pride Land and the Outland became one vast kingdom, ruled by Simba and his queen Nala, soon to be ruled by Kovu and Kiara. Simba ruled his kingdom with love and justice and had taught his daughter to do so from the moment she was born. Kovu on the other hand didn't know much about anything that didn't involve violence and hatred.

He was more than willing to let Simba teach him how to properly take care of a kingdom and Kovu had ambitions to make the Outland as thriving as the Prideland.

Simba was like the father Kovu never knew. He never again saw the male who claimed to be his father and it pained him. Even though Zira was dead, he never told Vitani. She was the only family he had left and he wanted to keep seeing her as his real sister even though she may not be. Simba and Kovu was out walking, for once talking about other things than ruling a kingdom.

The sun stood high on the sky and Kovu was in an unusually good mood.

"My, aren't you two looking happy?" A voice called from behind them. It was Nala, with Zazu on her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Simba asked and nuzzled his mate, while purring.

"It's nice to see you Nala", Kovu greeted. The time he'd spend with Simba left him with little time to spend with the others. Because naturally, the time he wasn't with Simba he wanted to be with his Kiara.

"My liege, did you hear about the hippos, down by the water-hole?" Zazu asked.

"No, please do tell", Simba said.

"I think it would be better if you came with me", the dodo bird said.

Simba sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kovu. Is it alright if I go?"

"Of course, don't worry about it Simba", Kovu smiled. "I don't mind."

"What's wrong with my company, dear?" Nala asked Simba. "Do feel sorry for him that he have to hang out with me now?" Kovu found her wittiness amusing and she always made him smile.

"That's right. Poor soul..." Simba said with a sparkle in his eye and winked at Kovu. "See you later!" He called and left with Zazu flying above his head.

For everyday that passed, Kovu loved his new pride more and more. They were loving and cared for each other. They joked and played, just enjoying life whenever they had time to spare. There were plenty of food and everybody was content. It was no one fighting or yelling, like he was used to. He loved it and he was thankful to be part of it.

"It is a lovely day today", Nala said. "Would almost be a shame to waste it by hunting."

"Yes. I just feel like finding a nice tree to lie under", Kovu said. The heat was exhausting, even for the Pride Land.

"You're right, that does sound nice", Nala said and smiled. "Have you seen Kiara today?" She asked him.

"Not since this morning. Knowing her I guess she's busy practicing her hunting skills somewhere around the savanna", Kovu said.

"Yes. She's become a lot better since she met you", Nala said. "You have a good influence on her!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do. She's a lot happier too. I can see it in her eyes."

All of Kovu's life had been about anger and revenge. Hearing the kind words of the queen almost made his eyes tear up.

"Well Kiara has a had quite an influence on me as well", Kovu said. "I would never in my wildest dreams imagined that there was such harmony. I have never been so at ease. My life was always a struggle until I met Kiara."

"You didn't know any better. But take some time to think of what lies ahead of you. You have a wonderful future ahead of you and so many great years to come."

Kovu nodded and smiled. Hopefully she'd be right. Kovu didn't dare to take it for granted, but he hoped so with all of his heart.

They walked for a while when they reached the south border. The sun was almost setting and it had become rather windy. Both Nala and Kovu flinched when they saw the silhouette of an unknown male lion.

But Kovu did recognized the lion from when he was very little. It was his father.

"Chumvi?" Nala asked. Kovu looked at her with his eyes wide opened and rather surprised. She knew him?

"Nala?" Chumvi said. "Is that really you?"

They run towards each other and greeted by nudging their heads towards each other. Nala was smiling widely when she turned to Kovu.

"Kovu, this is my cubhood friend, Chumvi!"

Chumvi smiled gently at his son.

"It's been a while, little champion", he said.

"Father.." Kovu said under his breath.

Nala looked at one male to the other, rather confused.

"You're... You're Chumvi's son?" She asked.

"Yes he is", Chumvi said. "But I can well understand if you don't want anything to do with me, Kovu."

"No, that's not true! I never stopped waiting for you. I.. I always hoped that you'd come back one day."

"Hey, Chumvi, why don't you make yourself at home? We can talk later and catch up, but I see you need to get things said between each other first. Kovu?"

"Yes, Nala?"

"Why don't you show him the way to Pride Rock after you've talked? Seriously Chumvi, you were with Zira?, "

Chumvi grinned lookin rather silly and then return his eyes at Kovu.

"I will." Kovu promised Nala. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll wait for you there. Until later then, Chumvi."

"Until later, Nala", Chumvi returned the wholehearted smile Nala had given him. Kovu looked at his father. He did resemble him a lot, with the dark pelt and brown mane, but unlike himself Chumvi was less scrawny and more muscular. He had an unusually long mane and he looked proud.

"I'm sorry Kovu. I wanted to be there for you so badly", Chumvi said.

"No, no, don't say that. It's alright. I know how my mother was. I remember how she told you that she'd have you killed of you ever came back."

Chumvi sighed.

"That shouldn't have kept me." His brown eyes looked sad. "I'm glad that you at least found out that I am your father when you were still young."

"Me too. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you. Mother would never tell me something like that."

"Did Zira ever mention anything about a lioness called Nzuri to you?"

"No, what's that got to do with anything?" Kovu asked and raised his scar-sheathed eyebrow.

"Nzuri was the name of Zira's sister. She was my mate."

"You're mate? What about mother then?"

"Nzuri _was_ your real mother. You deserve to know the truth and I owe it to Nzuri to let her child know about her."

Hearing that made Kovu lose his breath. He was both released and furious at the same time.

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Zira wasn't my mother..?"

"No. She was you aunt. I tried looking for you after your mother disappeared, but by the time I found you, Zira had already taken you away from me."

"So, Mother.. no, I mean _Zira_", Kovu pronounced her name with disgust as he wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes. ".. never even once spoke of a lioness called Nzuri. How could she do that to her own sister?"

"Zira was a cruel lioness", Chumvi said.

"I agree. My whole life was a nightmare, until now. I'm relieved to learn that she's not my real mother, to be honest. But I'm furious at her for tricking us into believing so."

"Us?" Chumvi asked

"Yes, because this must mean you and Nzuri are Vitani's parents too?"

"Who is Vitani?"

"It's my twin sister." Chumvi's eyes shot open.

"I didn't even know you had a twin. But yes, chances are that she may be my daughter as well", he said shamefully. "I didn't know about my own daughter.."

"But it's not your fault, father! Zira told me to never mentioned you to her. We have to go and see her!" Kovu said enthusiastically. "She needs to know if Zira's not her mother."

"You're right. I'm looking forward to it."

Kovu smiled, but fell quiet.

"What's wrong, son?"

"You know, I used to be ashamed that Zira was my mother. She was the exact opposite of the lions here and her stubbornness and not to mention obsession with things made her wicked."

"I understand what you mean", Chumvi said

"My biggest fear was to take after her once I become the king. I was so afraid that I would inherit her wickedness and bring the land to ruins, like Scar did, but now I'm not afraid anymore. Please tell me, what was my real mother like?"

Chumvi smiled and told him the story about him and Nzuri as they made their way to the Pride Rock.

**That's the real end! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
